


What we become

by afraidandshy



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, They live in different units but in the same building, Twice pets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:34:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24718357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afraidandshy/pseuds/afraidandshy
Summary: Dahyun gets a dog and Tzuyu isn't sure she's happy with it.
Relationships: Chou Tzuyu/Kim Dahyun, Hirai Momo/Minatozaki Sana/Son Chaeyoung, Im Nayeon/Yoo Jeongyeon, Myoui Mina/Park Jisoo | Jihyo
Kudos: 49





	What we become

**Author's Note:**

> This is for Tzuyu day! I know it may not be Tzuyu day in South Korea anymore but it still is in mine so please accept this offering! :D
> 
> This is my first work so please bear with me. Enjoy reading!

How Tzuyu spends her day was starting to become a routine. She wakes up, takes a bath, eats breakfast, takes Gucci for a walk, eats lunch, and just stays in front of the TV until it was time to eat dinner. Then back to the TV before getting ready for bed.

She won’t admit it, but she misses the busy days they have when she’s back in Korea. But she won’t get to experience that until next week. 

She was currently back home for their break. Don’t get her wrong, she’s thankful for the break and she’s happy to be home, but 3 weeks without Dahyun is making her miss the girl's antics. And there’s still a few days left until they see each other again.

She was sending videos of Gucci doing tricks to the group chat with the members when she saw a particular message from Jeongyeon.

“Look guys!! Dahyun got a dog!!!” Jeongyeon says as she sends a video of Dahyun playing with a white Maltese puppy. “His name is Ari!!”

The members coo at the cuteness of the dog and immediately ask a play date with the dog when they all come home. 

“OMG we can bring our dogs too!! Please Dahyun?” Nayeon asks even though she was with Jeongyeon and Dahyun. 

“Okay fine unnies. We’ll have one when you guys come back home in 3 days. Let’s have it as a welcome home dinner as well!” Dahyun replies after numerous requests of her unnies.

“He looks so cute babe. I can’t wait to play with him!!” Tzuyu types slowly unsure why she feels so bothered.

-

She wakes up to a long message from Dahyun greeting her a good morning and a safe flight today. She sees that it was sent last night since she slept early for her very early flight. Her smile turns into a frown when she reads that Nayeon unnie and Jeongyeon unnie would be the ones that pick her up. Dahyun explains that she has to prepare for the dinner happening in their home. 

“Okay babe, I’ll see you at home. Good morning and I love you.” Tzuyu sighs as she sends a quick reply before getting ready for her day. 

-

She’s met with a big smile across Nayeon’s face with her arms open wide waiting for the youngest to hug her. She passes by her Nayeon unnie and hugs Jeongyeon instead. She hears a whine from Nayeon while she and Jeongyeon giggle. She lets go of Jeongyeon and sees a pout on Nayeon’s lips and immediately hugs her. She hears the squeak Nayeon lets out and shakes her head at her unnies attitude. 

They get to the car before Jeongyeon asks her about her flight and she talks about the noisy baby that she was with in the flight. 

“Hey Tzuyu, is it okay if we pass by Seungyeon unnie before going home? We’re gonna pick up the babies for the party.” Jeongyeon says as she pulls out of the parking.

“Of course unnie. I missed Bomb, I can’t wait for that affectionate little baby. Where’s Kookeu by the way?” Tzuyu asks.

“Oh we left him with Dahyun before picking you up so we wouldn’t have to leave him in the car.”

“Hey, you should rest first. We know you woke up early today.” Jeongyeon chimes as Nayeon finishes.

“Okay unnie, wake me up when we get to Seungyeon unnie’s house so I can say hi to her.” Tzuyu says before drifting off to sleep.

“Nae~” Jeongyeon sings.

Tzuyu wakes up when she feels something licking her arms. She opens her eyes slowly thinking that Gucci doesn’t usually do this. She jumps in her seat when she sees that it was Bomb licking her. She looks out the window and sees that they’re almost home. 

“Hey unnie I told you to wake me up.” She says with a pout.

“We couldn’t wake you up Tzuyu. We tried, but you were really tired.” Nayeon replies with a chuckle.

“Oh.. okay. I’m sorry, I must have been really tired.” Tzuyu replies shyly.

“It’s okay, we understand.” Nayeon says as she pats Tzuyu’s knees. 

“Okay we’re home~~” Jeongyeon sings while parking.

“Babe, help Tzuyu with her bags, I’ll take the babies so that they won’t disturb you.” Nayeon says/

“Okay, we’ll be up shortly.” Jeongyeon kisses her cheeks before she leaves.

Tzuyu grumbles loudly at the action and Nayeon chuckles. “Hey, you’re like that with Dahyun also, don’t pretend you hate it.”

Jeongyeon laughs. “Yeah Tzu, don’t pretend. Go Nayeon, before Tzuyu hits you.”

“Okay let’s go get your bags.” Jeongyeon speaks out before Tzuyu can say something as Nayeon leaves.

“I could have done it on my own unnie. You didn’t need to help.” 

“Hey, I’ll always help you guys with things like this don’t even try to stop me.”

Tzuyu just smiles at her unnie and Jeongyeon nods.

-

“TZUYUUUUUUU” Dahyun screams as soon as she hears the door opening and immediately runs towards the door to hug her girlfriend. 

Tzuyu winces from the impact Dahyun created before chuckling and hugging her girlfriend tightly. 

Jeongyeon and Nayeon look at the two and laugh at their cheesiness.

“See Tzuyu, told you you guys are the same as us.”  
  
“Shut up unnie, I didn’t see mine for 3 weeks!” 

Jeongyeon laughs out loud at the younger’s outburst. “Okay we’ll be with the dogs.”

“Welcome home babe, I missed you.” Dahyun says as she hugs Tzuyu even tighter now that they’re actually alone.

“I missed you too babe.” Tzuyu says as she pulls away from the hug and kisses her girlfriend on the cheeks.

Dahyun blushes at the actions and hugs her once again before kissing her cheeks.

“Okay c’mon let’s get you settled.” Dahyun speaks out as she pulls Tzuyu in one hand and her luggage in the other.

“Where are the others babe?” Tzuyu asks once they get inside their room.

“Chaeyoung and Jihyo picked up their girlfriends at the airport and are currently stuck in traffic. They said they’d be here in about 30 minutes.”

“Oh okay, it’s a good thing we didn’t get stuck in the traffic”

“Yeah, I’m sorry I couldn’t pick you up today. I had to prepare food for you. I know how hungry you are after flights.” Dahyun says teasingly.

“Hey!” Tzuyu pouts. “That’s not me, that’s Momo unnie.”

Dahyun laughs. “I know, I know.” Dahyun walks to hug Tzuyu. “I was just kidding.”

Tzuyu giggles and hugs Dahyun. “But you are correct, I am hungry.”

Dahyun chuckles “Okay let’s go I made kimbap and bibimbap. I also got your favorite bread from the bakery down the street.”

“Oh yes! I missed those, you’re the best!” Tzuyu giggles and kisses Dahyun’s cheeks before pulling her to the kitchen.

Tzuyu was eating with Dahyun when she spots Bomb beside them while the dogs are playing with Jeongyeon and Nayeon. Just as Tzuyu finishes her food, the door suddenly opens and Chaeyoung walks inside with the other four members trailing her. 

“Hey guys! We’re here!” Chaeyoung shouts as she removes her shoes.

“Since when did Chaeyoung know our code?” Tzuyu asks Dahyun.

“I don’t know, I never told her. I’ll ask her later about it.”

Tzuyu clears her plate and greets everyone. Momo and Mina immediately go to the dogs after a rushed greeting. 

“Please forgive them, they’ve been really excited with the new dog.” Jihyo explains as she lets down Bbuyo and hugs Tzuyu.

“Yeah they’ve been talking about that dog since we’ve been at the airport, in Japan!” Sana says as she leaves Dahyun’s side to hug Tzuyu. “Hi Tzuyu, I missed you.”

“I missed you too unnie.” Tzuyu says. 

“I guess Mina unnie is tired of Bbuyo huh Jihyo unnie?” Dahyun teases.

“Hey! You know she isn’t, she just wants dogs and knows we can’t have them both so she’s excited that a dog is now near her all the time.”

“Oh same goes for Momo unnie.” Chaeyoung chimes in. 

Dahyun chuckles “I know, I know. Food’s ready on the table, I know you guys are hungry.”

“Momo-chan let’s eat, I’m hungry.” Sana pouts as she pulls Chaeyoung to the kitchen.

“Okay~ Ari-ya let’s go! C’mon let’s eat!!” Momo says to the dog and it follows her.

“Minari, let’s eat. I know you’re hungry also.” 

“Bbuyo kaja~” Mina sings.

-

Tzuyu comes out of the bathroom in panic after hearing the screams. She sees that the dogs were doing different types of tricks that make her unnies happy. 

She decides to sit beside Sana who immediately scoots over to give her space. She is amazed by how many tricks Ari knows considering that he is just a puppy compared to Nanan and Kookeu. She pets Bomb as soon as he immediately sits on her lap while Bbuyo sits beside her. She wonders why the purring of the cats excites her more than the sight of the dogs, considering she’s in love with the latter species more.

-

As the members leave she hears various shouts about them going back tomorrow for even more playtime with all the dogs. Tzuyu nods and hugs them one by one. “We’ll text you if we’re here tomorrow.”

“Thank you for today guys. Bye~” Dahyun chimes in while hugging Tzuyu’s side.

As Tzuyu closes the door she hears Dahyun shout something from the kitchen. “Babe, just chill in the living room while I clean up. I know you’ve had a long day so just stay there and watch TV.”

“Thank you babe. I love you~” Tzuyu sings as she plops down on the couch.

“Oh and play with Ari please so that he won’t disturb me and ruin something in our home.” Tzuyu hears as she turns on the TV. She stares at the dog and sees him looking at her with his tail wagging. She ignores him and lets him run around the living room while she catches up on the dramas she missed. 

After a few minutes Dahyun joins her on the couch. She sees that Tzuyu is so focused on the TV that she doesn’t notice that Ari’s already eating her slippers. 

“Hey babe I told you to play with Ari.” Dahyun says after a minute to get her attention.

“Why would I? He’s energetic enough to be on his own. He can entertain himself.” Tzuyu says as she looks at Dahyun and sees the girl shaking her head. 

“You do realize he’s still a puppy and not that trained right?”

“Yeah, I know. What about it?” Tzuyu is now fully focused on Dahyun and the conversation they’re having. She wants this conversation to end to be able to go back to her dramas.

Dahyun chuckles “Well, if you played with him then you’d still have your slippers.” 

Tzuyu’s eyes widen at her statement. “What?” She turns to the dog and sees him chewing peacefully at the footwear.

“ARI!” She shouts and immediately removes the slippers from the dog's grasp. “Bad dog!! Oh my god, I can’t believe you ruined my slippers. You’re a bad dog!” She’s about to slap the dog as Dahyun catches her arms. 

“Tzuyu??” Dahyun says with shock clearly seen from her face. “Why are you getting mad at him? You realize you were about to him right?”

“Yeah, well he was eating MY slipper Dahyun.”

“Tzuyu, it’s just slippers! I can get you a new pair tomorrow. He’s a puppy he’s not yet trained to know that doing that is bad.” Dahyun explains.

“Yeah well you should’ve gotten a better dog than him. Gucci would never do this.” Tzuyu crosses her arms irritatedly.

“Okay, hold on.” Dahyun puts Ari in his cage before continuing the conversation with Tzuyu. “Okay, what’s up with you babe? This isn’t about the slippers. It’s about Ari. What’s wrong?” Dahyun asks.

Tzuyu looks at Dahyun before answering and sees the confusion written on her face. Brows furrowed, lips pursed, but Tzuyu sees the sadness behind Dahyun’s eyes. She breathes in deeply before answering.

“It’s just that I didn’t even know you wanted a dog? Last time I checked you were scared of them. So when I suddenly saw the message about you getting a dog, I was shocked that you got one.”

Dahyun sighs. “Jeong--”

“I even got mad that you didn’t tell me anything about getting a dog.” Tzuyu cuts her off. “I mean, I don’t know. I just realized that I was expecting that when things like this happen, we’d talk about it first. And maybe I was a bit sad that you decided to get the dog without me.” Tzuyu grabs Dahyun’s hand and squeezes it once before speaking once again. “But I’m sorry. I know that what I did was wrong, I just, you know.” Tzuyu’s voice is almost going out because of the tears in her eyes.

Dahyun chuckles when she sees her girlfriend immediately change her attitude. She releases Tzuyu’s hands and grabs her face to make her look up. She wipes the few tears that actually manage to fall from Tzuyu’s eyes. “Babe, I got him for you. It was supposed to be a surprise when you got home but I guess I forgot to tell Jeongyeon unnie and she sent the message quickly.”

Tzuyu turns speechless and just stares at Dahyun with her mouth hanging down.

Dahyun giggles and closes it for her. “Yes, maybe I’m scared of dogs but I know how much you love them and how you get excited going home to Gucci. When you were gone, you kept sending me videos of you two together and I just thought that it would make you happy to have someone like that when you’re here in Korea. I know that suggesting that bringing him here was also an option but to be honest I’m scared Gucci won’t like me. I just thought of getting a new dog for us would make us like a family here and we wou-”

Dahyun is cut off by the tight hug that Tzuyu gives her. She hears the quiet sobs coming from her girlfriend. “Tzuyu why are you crying?” concern evident in her voice. Dahyun feels the tears coming from Tzuyu in her neck as Tzuyu hugs her tighter. She rubs her girlfriend’s back quietly, waiting for her to speak.

Tzuyu pulls away when her breathing becomes stable. Her eyes trail down to the hands in her lap and stay quiet for a minute. Dahyun just waits. Knows that this is what Tzuyu needed. 

“I’m sorry. I didn’t think about the situation like that. I let my anger take over and almost hit the dog.” Tzuyu manages to speak out before a few tears roll down her face once again. Dahyun wipes it for her and decides to hold Tzuyu’s hands. “Thank you for thinking of me. You didn’t have to do anything. I didn’t even say I wanted Gucci here with us. You saw through me and decided to fix it and I just -- I -- I”

Before Tzuyu breaks down again, Dahyun wipes the tears that’s falling once again. Dahyun gives her a smile, the kind that makes her smile as well. Dahyun kisses her cheeks and looks into her eyes. She stays silent and waits for Tzuyu to calm down.

Tzuyu understands what she’s doing. She sees the love Dahyun is trying to give across using her eyes. She takes a deep breath. “I love you.”

Dahyun’s smile gets bigger and her eyes become crescent moons. She pecks Tzuyu’s lips. “I love you more.”

“Thank you.” Tzuyu kisses Dahyun. “I love you so much” Tzuyu hugs her tightly before standing up and picking up the dog.

“Hello Ari-ya, I’m sorry” Tzuyu hugs the dog. “Tomorrow we’ll go to the park and I’ll buy you toys, okay?” She says as she puts him on her arms and rubs his belly.

Dahyun’s heart is so full that she can’t do anything but stand up and join Tzuyu in playing with Ari. “Hey, maybe next time you go home to Gucci, you can bring him back here so we’d all be together.” Dahyun blurts out after a minute.

“Hmm maybe. I’ll see if it’ll be easy to do that.” Tzuyu yawns. 

“Hey, lets go to bed. I know you’re tired.” Dahyun says as she tries to get Ari from her to put him in his cage

“No, I’m putting Ari’s cage in our room with us.” Tzuyu pouts cutely. 

“Okay fine, stop using that face. Ari-ya you’ll be sleeping in our room!” Dahyun says excitedly as she grabs the cage.

-

Dahyun comes out of the bathroom and sees Tzuyu crouched beside the cage looking at the sleeping dog.

“Babe, c'mon let’s go to bed. He’ll be fine there.” Dahyun whispers.

“Goodnight Ari-ya” Tzuyu says before getting in bed with Dahyun.

Tzuyu snuggles into Dahyun and hugs her tightly. “Goodnight Tzuyu.” 

“I’m sorry once again babe. Thank you for everything, you’re the best.”

Tzuyu looks up at Dahyun with sleepy eyes. “Good night babe. I love you.”

Dahyun looks down at Tzuyu and giggles quietly at how fast Tzuyu fell asleep after saying good night. She kisses the top of Tzuyu’s head before putting it back on her shoulders and closing her eyes.

“I love you even more Tzuyu.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! 
> 
> Shout and criticize at me in my cc: afraidandshy


End file.
